


Benny's Hot Tears

by dsa_archivist



Category: due South
Genre: M/M, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 1999-07-15
Updated: 1999-07-15
Packaged: 2018-11-10 15:41:02
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,814
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11129796
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/dsa_archivist/pseuds/dsa_archivist
Summary: Fraser breaks down when he thinks he has privacy.





	Benny's Hot Tears

**Author's Note:**

> Note from Speranza, the archivist: this story was once archived at [Due South Archive](http://fanlore.org/wiki/Due_South_Archive). To preserve the archive, I began manually importing its works to the AO3 as an Open Doors-approved project in June 2017. I tried to reach out to all creators about the move and posted announcements, but may not have reached everyone. If you are (or know) this creator, please contact me using the e-mail address on [Due South Archive collection profile](http://archiveofourown.org/collections/duesoutharchive).

Benny's Hot Tears

Benny's Hot Tears

 

"It's about time you showed up to relieve us, Veccio. You were due here twenty minutes ago!" grumbled Detective Jack Huey, as Ray Veccio swaggered into the cheap hotel room where their stakeout was headquartered, Mountie and wolf at his heels.

"Yeah, Veccio, you owe us!" echoed Huey's partner.

"It's entirely my fault, Detective Gardino. I asked Ray to make a couple of stops on our way here. I needed something for Dief." Benton Fraser, RCMP, apologized, as the white wolf helped himself to a slice of pizza from a box on the bed.

"Don't apologize to him, Fraser."

"Sorry."

"Anyway, Louie, we're here now. What's your hurry, anyway? I'm sure you're not gonna be late for a date or nothin'."

"It's Louis, and I might have a date, you don't know."

"Oh yeah? You have a date Gardino? Who with?" Ray asked with a sneer.

"Now Ray, I don't..."

"Stay out of this, Benny."

"Yeah, Fraser, butt out. At least my last girlfriend didn't leave me at the train station, to take the rap for grand theft and murder one."

"Louis, come on, lets go" said Huey as he steered his partner out of the room. "Sorry. He's been a little on edge lately."

"Yeah, you better get him outa here, Huey, before I rearrange his face!"

"Ray!" Fraser stepped in front of his friend to help the other detectives make their escape. He didn't relax until the door closed behind Huey and Louis.

"How do you like the nerve of those guys? That was a really mean thing for Louie to say to you, Benny. Are you alright?"

"Yes, Ray. You seem more upset by what Louis said than I am."

"Yeah, well, I wouldn't have to be if you'd learn to stick up for yourself once in a while."

"I'll try, Ray."

The two checked over the surveillance equipment, checked in with their spotters, and settled in for another boring stakeout.

 

 

Sometime later, Ray awoke from a light doze. An odd sound, a whining or whimpering kind of noise had awakened him. He immediately thought of Deif, but the white wolf lay on the bed, watching Fraser intently.

Ray heard the pitiful sound again, and this time there was no mistaking that it had been made by the Canadian. Ray got up and walked over to where Benton sat, half slumped over the sound recording deck. He placed a hand on the big man's shoulder.

"Hey Benny" he asked quietly. "What is it?"

"Nothing, Ray."

"Doesn't sound like 'nothing' to me, Benny. Are you crying?"

"No." the Mountie said bravely, as the tears streamed down his face.

"Hey, hey, Benny. Come on, come here" Ray said as he drew Fraser to his feet and into an embrace. The Mountie was still and unyielding at first, but as Ray patted and hugged him Benton started to relax. "Whatever it is, Benny, I'm here for you. Hush, I'm here." Ray held Benton until his crying subsided. "There. Now can you tell me what that was all about?"

"Thank you kindly, Ray" Benton said, a catch in his voice as he wiped his eyes with the heel of his hand. "I just got to thinking about what Louis said, about Victoria. It still hurts, Ray."

"I know, Benny. Sometimes I have dreams, you know? About her, and what she did to us, what she did to you. I can only imagine what you're going through."

"I'm sorry, Ray. Sometimes I forget just how much she hurt you, too. I spend way too much time wallowing in self-pity." In his concern for Ray, Fraser's tears had stopped.

"Yeah, well, she was much harder on you than she was on me. I wasn't in love with her. So, you gonna be alright now?" Ray asked with a small smile. The two men still stood in the center of the room, arms about each other for support.

"Yes, I think so, Ray." Fraser smiled shyly at his friend. "Uh, Ray..."

"Yeah, Frase?"

"You're...hard."

"Yeah, I know. Don't let it worry you, it'll go away." Ray wouldn't look Benton in the eye. He tried to move away from Fraser, but the big man held him fast.

"You ought to do something about that."

"Just let me go, Benny." The Mountie obeyed. "It's nothin'."

"It doesn't look like 'nothing' to me, Ray. I don't know what you call it in Chicago parlance, but up north we call it blue balls. It can be quite painful."

Ray laughed as he moved to sit on the edge of the bed. "Yeah, that's what we call it, too. Don't worry, Benny, I won't get blue balls. That's just a myth, anyway. Guys just say that so their girlfriends will... you know, put out for them"

"Do you think so?" Benton seated himself beside the cop.

"Yeah, I know so. This did kinda surprise me, though."

"Oh? Why is that, Ray?"

"Well, I've always reacted this way when a woman cries, I just didn't expect it to happen over a man crying. But then, men don't usually cry, at least not where anyone else can see 'em. You know, this is why I won't ever go with you to see those sappy movies that you like."

"I didn't mean for you to see me, Ray. You had been sleeping, and..."

"I know, Benny." Ray shifted a bit, trying to give himself room, since his erection had not yet started to subside.

"Ray."

Sigh. "Yes, Benny?"

"Correct me if I'm wrong..." Ray nodded, and Fraser continued. "What you're saying is, this is my fault."

"Nah, Benny, you didn't know, and besides, you thought I was asleep. This may be because of you, but it isn't your fault, if you see what I mean."

"Yes, Ray. I think I do." Fraser turned toward his friend, and placed both hands on the Italian's belt buckle.

"Fraser!" Ray yelped, and tried to push Benton's hands away. "What are you doing?"

"I'm trying to undo your belt, Ray."

"I can see that! Why?" Ray was losing the battle of the bulge, er, belt.

Fraser paused in his endeavor and looked directly into Ray's beautiful green eyes. "Because I feel duty-bound to remedy this situation, Ray. I caused your erection. Now, you may not believe in blue balls, but I can tell you that it's very painful. I care for you too much to see you go through it."

Ray was stunned by Fraser's remarks, so much so that he put up no more resistance as the Mountie opened Ray's slacks and reached into his shorts. When Benton 's large hand closed around his shaft, Ray moaned.

"Is that a good moan, or a bad moan, Ray?"

"Oh, it's good, Benny. It's very good."

"Ah. Why don't you lie back, then? Would you like me to remove your trousers and undershorts?"

"I can't believe we're doing this," said Ray, as he eased his clothing below his hips and lay back on the bed. "It's not like we're a couple of teenagers experimenting."

Benton closed his fist around Ray's swollen shaft and pumped slowly. "You did this sort of thing as a teenager, Ray?"

"Well, yeah. Oh god, Benny, that feels good. Didn't you? When you were a teenager?"

"No. Not until I was at the Academy."

"You've got a nice touch for such a late bloomer."

"Well, thank you kindly, Ray." Fraser had been varying his grip and the pressure he used, in the manner in which he would stroke himself, hoping that what he himself liked would also please Ray. A few moments later his theory was proven when Ray called out his name, and then ejaculated. Benton kept any of the semen from staining Ray's shirt by the simple expedient of catching most of it in his hand.

Ray smiled up at the Mountie happily, about to say something nice to his friend, but hurriedly changed his mind when he saw what Benton was about to do. "Eeyoo, Benny, do you have to smell everything? Hey, don't put that in your mouth! Benny! Stop!"

"It doesn't smell bad, Ray. I'm not sure that I care for the taste, however, although it is high in protein."

"Protein?"

"Yes, Ray. A person could probably live on it for a time, in an emergency."

"Really?" Ray was incredulous.

"No." Benton smiled his crooked grin down at Ray, then threw himself down on his back next to the detective, who raised himself up on one elbow. Benton stared at the ceiling for a moment, then turned his head to look at Ray. "You know, I rather enjoyed that." 

"Yeah well, from the bulge in your jeans, I kinda guessed that. We can't have you getting blue, now."

"I won't, Ray. I'll take care of it in a minute."

"Why don't you let me?"

"Ray, you don't have to."

"No, I know. I want to."

"All right."

Suddenly Ray felt something akin to stagefright. He just looked at Fraser for a long moment, then he started to work at opening the Mountie's belt. His nervous fingers fumbled, and finally Fraser took over and unfastened the belt and the button on his jeans. Ray grabbed the zipper tab and pulled it down, then grasped the waistband and tugged downward when Fraser lifted his hips. Next he unbuttoned Fraser's boxer shorts to expose his erection. He ran his open hand over the shaft, and spread Fraser's precum around the head with his index finger. His indecision must've shown on his face, because Fraser said "Just do what you would do to yourself, Ray" and then closed his eyes.

Taking the advice to heart, Ray grasped Fraser with both hands, and started stroking from the tip to the base, alternating hands and increasing the pressure slowly. When he felt Fraser's organ twitch, Ray took one hand to cup Fraser's balls firmly and with the other began pumping the shaft furiously. Shortly, he was rewarded with several spurts of hot white fluid. Still following Fraser's lead, he brought a fingerful to his nose, then hesitantly touched his tongue to it.

"You're nuts, Fraser. It smells pretty strong, but the taste isn't too bad."

"But I was tasting you, Ray, and you are tasting me. Let me try that. Hmm, there is a distinct difference."

"Oh yeah? You still got mine on your hand?" Silently, Benton offered his hand for Ray to sniff and lick. "You're right, Benny. Who woulda thought?"

"Aside from the obvious similarities, in that we are both male, there are some very distinct differences between us, Ray."

"You got that right, Fraser. You know we're gonna have to talk about this, don't you?"

"Yes, Ray."

"And Benny."

"Yes, Ray?"

"You ever need a shoulder to cry on, I'm here for ya."

"Thank you kindly, Ray."

 

 

finis

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 


End file.
